Oral Examination
by Shanhime
Summary: Cloudy gets to go to the big boy dentists and guess who's there... . For Mitts again but feel free to read if you like "bad" stuff. Slight yaoi but naughty stuffs. No actual "penetration" but a lot of dirty stuff one of my tamer yaoi another oneshot.


**A/n: Hallo! Tis I again. I just got Ai No Kusabi book 4 today and…wow…Anyway, Mitts, yet again for you because you gave me the idea and because I love your reviews. They make me laugh lol.**

**Oral Examination**

Cloud hated the dentist.

He hated the smell of the knock out gas that lulled him into a false calm, he hated those grinning white toothed receptionists with there white skin tight outfits, and he hated those chairs. His last dentist had always shone little lights into eyes while he lay back vulnerably in it. Hopefully this Dentist would be different, he hoped, shaking behind a copy of vogue magazine that he'd picked up without a glance. He just wanted to appear normal and calm. The shuddering magazine did not aid him.

Big blue eyes darted around the room watching trays of false teeth pass by (carried by assistants of course!) and listening to screams from the other rooms.

"CLOUD STRIFE?"

Cloud shrieked and jumped to his feet. The receptionist raised an eyebrow in a "I'm paid to care but I really couldn't give a shit" kind of way.

"The Doctor will see you now."

Cloud's eyes resembled a squirrel caught in headlights. It was too terrified to be a deer and he felt he would be more squished than ran over.

"Up the stairs and to the left," the receptionist announced. Her voice was disinterested. She continued with her typing, she merely wanted the day to be over so she could go home to her husband and children and write porn on the internet but I'm moving away from the story here.

Cloud trembled as he tiptoed up those stairs, the scent of anaesthesia driving him dizzy and disoriented but he locked his thin little wrist to the banister and continued.

"ANNE!!!!!" roared a voice from upstairs, Cloud's knees almost went, "WHERE IS MY NEXT PATIENT?"

"I'VE SENT HIM UP YOU IMPATIENT ASSWIPE! JUST DON'T PULL THE WRONG TOOTH OUT THIS TIME! YOU DON'T NEED ANOTHER LAW SUIT!!!!"

Cloud may possibly have died.

The receptionist appeared from around the corner.

"Mr Strife…please go on up, it's always like this, the man's just a little ditzy, he's harmless really." She smiled and Cloud felt re-assured. The only time he'd seen a receptionist happy was when something really fantastic happened or it was home time. He continued up the stairs.

A long silver haired man stood in the doorway with a green mask over his mouth and nose. If Cloud were the type he would have gaped at him. Since he wasn't he choked and nearly fell back down the stairs.

"I-I-"

"You're late."

"I – am?"

"YES, NOW GET IN HERE AND OPEN YOUR MOUTH!!"

Cloud squeaked and did as he was told.

"Y-yes sir!"

He climbed up into the chair. This one was softer leather and for some reason sported two wrist restraints at either side. Cloud had barely sat down when rough hands forced his into them and a rough jerk backwards found him staring at the ceiling.

"Just relax and open up," a deep sizzling voice told him as that perfect face loomed over the confused boy. Cloud obliged, his little mouth opening as wide as possible and Doctor Sephiroth stuck a few pointy metal things inside and began poking around.

There was no small talk.

"You have a little problem here Mr Strife."

"Ahh oo?" Cloud replied, his mouth unable to catch escaping saliva let alone form legible words.

"Yes. You are the first patient in here for months who doesn't have bad breath."

"Atts a pobem?"

"Yes, because you're the cutest thing I've ever met, I almost regret having to give you a filling?"

"WHAATTT" exclaimed Cloud nearly chomping down on the Doctor Sephiroth's fingers. Arms hauled at unyielding wrist restraints and Cloud tried not to get aroused by the feeling of being trapped.

Sephiroth laughed loudly.

"Don't worry," he chuckled, not yet aware of Cloud's other problem, "I'll sort everything out for you," he held a large syringe in his left hand and Cloud felt suddenly faint again.

Sephiroth noticed the change.

"Alright…." He hissed. "We'll do it without." He placed the needle upon the counter and picked up a few utensils.

Cloud was barely paying attention; his brain had gone to sleep at the sight of a needle and it wasn't planning on waking up soon.

"Open your mouth."

"NOW!"

Cloud obeyed and Sephiroth grabbed his jaw with one hand, he brought his face down too close to Cloud and he flushed, misunderstanding the situation. The silver haired dentist noticed and recognised the symptoms.

"Oh how droll…this is perhaps the reason you left the previous dentist I assume?"

"No!" exclaimed Cloud a moment too quick and a pitched too high.

Sephiroth's head inclined to the side and two eyebrows rose disinterestedly.

"Of course not," the drill was in his hands and Dr. Sephiroth was poised ready to penetrate deep into Cloud's mouth with it. His gums would be painful by the time he was finished with him, "now do you want the local anaesthetic or not?"

Cloud looked at the floor.

"I don't like needles…"

"Evidently so…" the doctor said with hints of mirth trickled through his voice.

"Can…is there something I can hold onto…if I get n-nervous…"

"Why of course precious!" The sarcasm dripped from his voice now, "I'll hold your hand shall I? And do you want a lollipop too?"

"REALLY? I thought I was too old to get one, I remember Dr Genesis used to have this banana flavoured one and- "

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and looked at the clock, waiting for the babbling (yet adorable) little nitwit to finish his rant. There was a reason he liked being a dentist and it wasn't for the conversations.

"-As wonderful as it is to know your favourite flavour of lollipops Young Mister Strife, I really do have a schedule to keep to, now SIT STILL OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!"

The boy was promptly silenced and looked at the floor.

"Good," the doctor hissed and continued to poke around in the boy's mouth, "do you want a sedative?"

The boy nodded weakly, he wanted to cry but tried not to. Sephiroth sighed, hand stiffly on hip.

Oh for God's sake," he shook his head, "TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!!!"

There was a banging against the wall, a warning to lower the volume.

"SHUT UP!" Sephiroth screamed at the wall, "IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM COME THROUGH AND WE'LL SETTLE IT!"

There was no reply.

Cloud was still whimpering in the chair, unable to leave because of the wrist restraints.

Sephiroth thought for a minute then he procured an evil idea; one that would benefit his sick mind also.

Looming over the young, barely adult, boy sitting in his chair, the dentist slipped his hands into the boy's trousers. His eyes widened in fright and shock and he audibly gasped. The gloved hand was cold and rubbery against him and he didn't know how to react.

"Open your mouth."

Cloud was only happy to and closed his eyes, the shock of it was only increased by the fact he couldn't escape that damned chair, making him harder. Those blue orbs became obscured from view by dainty eyelashes.

Still massaging softly with his right hand, Doctor Sephiroth used the left one to inject the fluid into his gum. Luckily, Cloud didn't care; pain wasn't the most important thing on his mind at the moment.

It didn't take Sephiroth long, even one handed and when the Doctor was finished he removed both hands and gloves and stood over the blonde with amusement.

"That wasn't so hard was it?"

"Y-yes!!!"

"Are you arguing with me?" the reply was tepid, preparing for an argument, before realising how he'd left the boy, or rather, young man now. He didn't bother to stifle his laughter, then suddenly he unlocked the chains and glowered at him.

"GET OUT."

"But-"

"NOW!"

Cloud flew down the stairs as fast as his legs would allow and ran out of the door. This was why Cloud hated Dentists.

**Yet again….another monster created….I wonder if I could possibly write a story where nothing sexual is portrayed….I doubt it. Ah well, not important hehe. Hope you enjoyed this! ALL REVIEWERS GET FREE COOKIES AND LUCKY REVIEWERS GET REPLIES…maybe.**


End file.
